The Story Of Alexandra Natch
by KaylaHoward
Summary: Assassin, Alexandra Natch Ugo Story Is all of her, Sorrows, Heart warms, Battles And even some Heartbreaks. When Ur Family Is All Gone, Where Do U Turn Too?…. Your BrotherHood… ( I Have Nothing To Do With The Creation Of Assassin's Creed, I'm Just A Fan :3 )


Intro:

Hallo, my name is Alexandra Natch Ugo. I was born into the brotherhood. I Am 20 years old. This world I live in is simple, yet so beautiful. But in something so beautiful lurk shadows of evil…

January 14th 1400

Midnight

I towered over him, the betrayer. Viktor Of Germany. I pointed the gun in my gauntlet straight at his heart. "You caused me and the brotherhood soo much pain. We've lost five of our best men, and my beloved parents. Why? Why did u betray us? ME!? You were like another father to me! You taught me everything about life and how to live!" I screamed at him, tears rolling down my face, dropping onto his chest as he smiled at me. That smiled, that I loved since I was little now filled with sooo much venom. "Ha, ha, you cry but you don't understand. I killed your parents because it was the right thing to do. They were criminals."

" They weren't criminals damn! They were part of the brotherhood, they fought for justice and righteousness! You're mad!" He laughed; his laughter flowed throughout the castle. "Kill me if you must, but know this. The Viktorian Wolves will come for your life, and your "beloved" brotherhood. They will avenge my death and so will everybody else in Germany. You'll be an outcast in your own country. Ha, ha do you really want that, my sweet dear Alex? To be an outcast…. Just like your damned _Oma? "_Enough! Don't you dare talk about my Oma like that, you swine! You're time has come" I pulled back the trigger, Bye…" He screamed loudly with a crazed smile on his face as I shot him. He coughed, a small trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He smiled at me, and then became sickly still. His eyes still open; I closed them saying the phrase that I will say to the death I cause. "_Requiescant in pace__._" I stood up and sighed. Suddenly the door of the, now dead, Viktor, bedroom was knocked down showing very shocked and angry guards. "Murderer!" I ran Jumping out of the nearest window. Time slowed to a crawl as I leaped toward a haystack below, The Leap of Faith. I hit the haystack, jumping out of it, I ran toward my stallion. It was midnight snowing, the moon was full and bright making it easy to see. Thinking that I had escaped, an arrow slashed threw my shoulder. I let out a scream, behind me I heard, "I GOT HER! GO, GO!" I reached my horse, and took off. Arrows and spears flew passed me. "AH!" I kicked the horse. Wind pulling back my hood, as my short hair whipped around wildly. I knew exactly where to go. To the black forest I went, to see my sweet Oma, Ida Ninja Nacht, I needed her….

I clutched the arrow in my right shoulder and ripped it out, blood poured out of my wound making me dizzy. Finally entering the black forest, I slowed down to a Canter. The forest looked haunted but oh so beautiful as the moon light lit it up. From afar I saw a small cabin, _meine Oma_, my grandmother. I saw her. She was sitting in her chair, on her porch, as if she knew I was coming. I jumped off my horse and ran toward her, but I only got so far when the pain in my shoulder stops me. Clutching it tightly I fell to my knees. There was poison on the arrow, now in my wound. My grandmother, old as she was, ran toward me. "Alexandra, meine liebe, come i have something for that nasty wound." Soon I was in her warm home, shirtless as she put this strange but oddly soothing cream in my wound. She handed me this weird green drink. " drink it darling. It will kill the poison inside you." I took a swallow but gagged. "Ugh, awful stuff!" I almost pour the stuff out but quickly, oma Ida Pinched my nose and poured the green liquid down my throat. "Ugh! Oma!" Coughing I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look child. Now tell me, what lead you to that nasty wound?"

" I… I finally killed Viktor Oma…." Oma Lda's face held a mixture of great sorrow and shock. I nodded, understanding her expression. "Ja, I finally killed the mad man, the betrayer."

"Ah, we have waited, for what seems like centuries, for that man to die. And now finally I can sleep without nightmares, I am very proud of you Alexandra. You're mother, Christine, and your father, Leonardo, would have been sooo proud of you…." Oma Ida said whipping a tear from her face. "I miss them soo much, oma, but now there souls can reast at peace…. For now. I have to go back to Italy to warn the brotherhood about the Viktorian Wolves, they're coming! Oma, please come with me. I can't leave you here; they'll come for you too! " I said. When I mention the group to her, her face held a kind of darkness I yearn to know about, but deep down, I was afraid to know what that darkness meant. "No, meine Leibe, I must stay here. In the forest. I have a connection with it, not even you can comprehend. I have a connection with the trees, and the animals that live here. I must stay. If they come, then let them come. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I sobbed. " Oma please! I can't lose you. You're all the family I have left, just come. For a little while. Please!"

She looked at me, gently whipping away my tears she said "Ah, It pains me to see you cry…. Fine I'll go, but only for a little while. We will talk about this tomorrow. Now you must bathe and rest. I knew you were coming so I have readied a bath for you, everything that you'll need to bathe is in there. Now I should rest also, these bones of mine were not what they use to be." She kissed my forehead and walked into her bedroom.

I slowly got up; I went outside and went to the bird coop Oma lda has to send letters to others. I tied a letter on the pigeon that read _"I have completed my mission, Viktor of Germany, is dead." _Sending the pigeon off, I looked at the moon, lost in thought. Wondering what's going to happen now that Viktor is dead , and his group is coming after us…. How am I going to keep my grandmother safe…? Sighing I went back into the cabin. Looking at the bath seems like heaven. I stripped from the rest of my clothes and stepped in. the bath water smelled of sweet roses. I Went under the water, and stand under till I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Bathing I thought and thought… I miss Italy immensely. I miss my brothers. Tomorrow hopefully I will return to them, with my oma at my side.

This Is My First Story, I Hope You Guys Liked It.

Next Chapter Coming Soon


End file.
